


Know Thine Friends

by ChildOfSolace, ChildOfSolaces_Trainee (Gaysby)



Category: Friends (TV), Johnny Bravo (Cartoon), Samurai Jack (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:41:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21892324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChildOfSolace/pseuds/ChildOfSolace, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaysby/pseuds/ChildOfSolaces_Trainee
Summary: "If you can't beat them, join them."In Johnny's case, if you can't win them over maybe their the ones who can help you win him over.In which case, Johnny incidentally asks help from the ladies he occasionally hits on for advice on how not to get beaten up by men for the same reason.
Relationships: Johnny Bravo/Samurai Jack
Comments: 13
Kudos: 96





	1. Gone Gay???

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this

Rachel and her friends, Monica and Phoebe, were having a leisure stroll at Aaron City. They have just finished shopping, and were heading towards Central Perk for some coffee.

"Hold on, girls." Monica said with a huff, "obnoxious misogynist at twelve o' clock." 

Rachel frowned, checking her watch. "It's one o' clock now."

"It's a military explanation for up ahead," Phoebe explained, pointing ahead. "And she means look, there's Johnny."

"Oooh," Rachel said and scrunches up her nose, "maybe he won't hit on me if I tell him I'm dating Ross."

Phoebe snickered, "Please Rach, he's seen Ross. And I still think even Johnny's cooler than Ross."

"Phoebe!" Rachel groused, huffing before turning towards Monica. "So, what now? Do we get coffee elsewhere?"

Monica snorted, "No way, our couch is completely unoccupied, we need space for all these paper bags, and I want to try the new Taser Chandler got me." she grinned, and gestured them onwards.

They pressed on, Monica getting the Taser ready. And when Johnny raised his head from the table, she was ready to use it the moment he takes a step close, but instead he turned his head back down and the three blinked owlishly. They finally noticed that he was scribbling furiously on a notebook, and when they got closer they see that there was a little girl sitting across from him.

"Wait, what was step five again?"

They heard the little girl clicked her tongue at him, "Pay attention and remember, Johnny." he chided. "you can't keep looking into the cheat sheet all throughout the date, idiot."

"Jeez Louis, last time I'm asking you for love advice, shrimp." Johnny grunted irritably, "if I ain't got Jack wooed by the end of the night, I want my thirty bucks back."

Monica gawked, and shared incredulous looks with Phoebe and Rachel. Their eyes read the same understanding, _'Johnny's gay?!'_


	2. Grown

When they walked further towards Central Perk, and Johnny looks up for a moment that he could see them approach, Monica had her taser ready. But instead of working up his usual misogynistic pick up lines, it seemed like the gesture was a thoughtful moment of pause because he went back to scribbling things down.

"Sushi." Rachel heard him say, "Jackson likes sushi. A Jap resto sounds good?"

The little girl, Suzy, snorted. "Of course he likes sushi, doof." she said. "He's Japanese."

"It's a yes or no thing, twerp. Sushi date, or not?"

Monica stared at Rachel and Phoebe wide-eyed, "Is Johnny actually..." She started, "being thoughtful about this?"

"He's actually thinking, that's most surprising."

Rachel and Monica stared at their friend, "Uh, Feebs," The other blond started. "That's what thoughtful means."

"Yeah, that what I said." Phoebe replied, "I was agreeing with you. Now, are we getting coffee or not? Because if we're just standing here a moment longer, you guys are carrying my bags."

With that warning, the girls moved towards the door to Central Perk when Johnny raises his head again at the gesturing of the little girl, and this time, the blond stands and moves towards the ladies.

"Hey, Moana is it? Would you mind—" Johnny didn't get to finish as Monica instinctively thrusted her hand with the taser forward and electrocuted the blond. "Gwaaaapaaagga!"

Rachel and Phoebe blinked, "Huh, what do you know," The latter mused, "Chandler was right, that was a sound."

"Holy Cow, lady!" Suzy gawked, standing up from her chair to huff indignantly at the ladies. "He was just gonna ask your opinion on how to act at a date properly!"

Monica stared at Suzy owlishly, and her friends followed suit. "Say what?"

Today was a day with lessons learned, and not just for Johnny either. The ladies were starting to realize that Johnny Bravo, did in fact, have redeeming qualities. Like, easily forgiving. Suzy was all for pressing some charges for the unwarranted electrocution, but the man waved it off as long as they entertained his questions about dating. Suzy was still a bit miff about it, but as the session went on, they even got Johnny to heed at least some of her tips as well. And if there was one other thing the three enjoyed apart from shopping was making critical inputs in the regards of romance.

"So, he likes Japanese, sure, but do you know if he's allergic to anything?"

"Order something you've already seen him ate," Rachel says before Johnny could respond. "just to be safe."

Monica jumped in, "Is this your first date with him? Might want to choose a restaurant not too high-end, it might be overwhelming." she said. "Or high expectations setting. You wouldn't want him to date you just because of the perks he'd be getting."

Rachel and Phoebe smirked, having an idea the past relationship she was referencing.

"Actually," Johnny started, scratching his temple with the blunt side of his pen. "We've already went out a coupla times, but that was as friends, ya know."

Suzy smiled leadingly, giving the ladies a certain look. "Yeah, and he still flirted with a bunch of women that time. Jack saw him get beat up," she ratted much to Johnny's indignation. Rachel and the others didn't seem so amused with the revelation. "Guy's a saint, still his friend and goes out with him in public even after."

"'Nuff Snitching, brat! Jack ain't a saint, he's a damn angel, got it? And I ain't no way picking up on them ladies anymore when I'm trying to win him over," Johnny hissed. "Lot of dames all over the place, but only one of him and I ain't gonna screw this up like those times!"

Phoebe felt something in her heart melt, and was fanning at her eyes, moved. "Oh my god, it's like the Grinch's heart growing three sizes; the impossible's happened, Johnny Bravo's grown up!" Pumped up, she leaned over Johnny's shoulder once more. "All right big guy, let's go get your man!"

Just as pleased, but somewhat more mellow, Rachel and Monica followed her lead in helping Johnny complete his perfect date plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Despite the picture this was based from, I'm imagining Suzy being a bit older here. Maybe hovering between child and preteen of sorts.

**Author's Note:**

> Inserted Friends persona here,cause it's easier for me to write characters when they're based off someones.


End file.
